The Demon King
by zentary
Summary: "Quite, class today I'm going to tell you a story" Iruka announced. "What type of story?" Hinata asked. "This story is about the one they called The Demon King," he replied. NaruxHina AU
1. Chapter 1 So it begins

The Demon King

No I don't own Naruto

Iruka sat in front of his class. He was about to start his history lesson. He decided today he would tell the class a story at least three thousand years old.

"Today, class, I will tell you a story about the Demon king," Iruka announced to the class.

They all listened intently. They had heard the demon world had a king once but not for a very long time.

"It was said the demon king was the strongest of all demons. He reigned over the demon world with an iron fist. He was feared and respected by all. He was an odd demon by today's standards. The reason is because he kept his people from invading our lands."

"But why would he do that Iruka sensei?" Sakura Haruno asked.

Iruka smiled at the pink haired ten year old. "I don't know Sakura but that is a good question. Now back to the story! He reigned for thousands of years before his sudden disappearance." Iruka was stopped by someone else who had a question.

"Why would someone in the position with all the power one could ever want just leave?" Sasuke Uchiha asked. Sasuke had hair shaped like a duck's butt and coal-colored eyes. The Uchiha were among the best demon hunters in the Land of Fire.

Iruka thought about it for a second. "Maybe he felt there was something missing in his life," he replied.

"Didn't he have any family or friends?" Hinata Hyuga asked. The young girl had short indigo hair and pale lavender eyes. The Hyuga clan were demons hunters just like the Uchiha. The two clans were the strongest in the village.

"No, he didn't Hinata. The demon king, at least as the story goes, led a lonely life on the throne." Iruka looked at his students' curious faces. "I guess he just got fed up with it all and wanted to be left alone. Although it is said he resides in a mountain in the Land of Fire. Well at least that's what the legends say."

His student didn't believe what he was saying about the demon king residing within their country.

"The mountain has a massive barrier surrounding it. Many have tried to break it to see what's within the mountain, but to no avail."

What Iruka said piqued their interests once again.

"Can we go see it Iruka sensei?" Ino asked.

"Well actually I had asked for permission from the Hokage a few weeks ago. Yesterday I received permission to take you all on a field trip tomorrow to the place in question." _'With a rather large escort,'_ Iruka thought.

The class cheered at being able to see the place. Sasuke thought about ways to try and gain entry passed the barrier. Other were just interested in seeing the place the demon king was said to reside. Most didn't think he really lived there, but the barrier was rather compelling evidence.

Iruka dismissed the class for the day. He had never been to where the demon king was said to reside. He had always wanted to go but not many actually went there, not even demons. He wasn't sure why but demons normally avoided the place like the plague. Maybe they feared the rumors of what lurked in the depths of that mountain were true? He didn't know really but was excited to find out. Although no one was ever able to get past the barrier surrounding the mountain. Maybe tomorrow would be different?

The day came and went the class and Iruka stood at the front gate with their packs. They were currently waiting for their escort to the mountain. Eighteen ANBU appeared at the front gate.

"Class it seems our escort is here!" Iruka got everyone's attention.

"Yes well we shall be joining you as well." The voice came from behind Iruka.

"Tsunade... I mean Hokage-sama and Hiashi-sama I didn't know you would be coming."

"Yes well regardless of how many ANBU are on this trip I will not let my daughter travel so far without me," Hiashi stated.

"Oh stop the high and mighty act Hiashi! You wanted get out of the office just as much as I did," Tsunade replied.

Hiashi sighed, "You're right. The paperwork these days is such a pain and this was the only excuse I could give to the elders to get a day off."

"There, there, I know your pain," Tsunade replied, patting Hiashi on the back. "Now let's get going. The ANBU will carry the children since this trip is rather far. I suspect you will carry your own daughter Hiashi?" Hiashi nodded in reply. "Great! Lets get moving then!"

The group gathered and quickly left the village for their destination. They sailed through the tree's towards the mountain. The kids were just having fun going through the tree tops this fast. Several hours passed when they arrived in front of a huge mountain. They traveled around until they came to the cave, it was shaped like a foxes skull; it didn't look very inviting.

Half the ANBU took to the forest to keep all the wild beasts and other things lurking with in it away from the group. The forest around the mountain was ancient and the trees were massive. There were many animals, plants, and bugs that could only be found here. The forest around the mountain was dangerous to say the least, even for a trained ninja.

"So we can't go in?" Sasuke asked.

"Sorry, Sasuke. not possible," Iruka replied. Iruka took out a kunai and through it at the opening of the cave. Just as it looked like it was about to go through it disintegrated on an invisible barrier.

**Within the cave**

_'It seems I have visitors, it's been quite some time since I've had some.' _the demon thought.

The being waved his hand in the air creating a portal that showed what was going on outside of the cave.

_'Well, well, humans. Odd, they seem to have brought some children with them. Has this place become some sight seeing event now?'_ the demon wondered.

He looked through the portal and saw a small girl with indigo hair come up to the mouth of the cave. She was only an inch from touching the barrier.

_'Hmm... it seems she can see the barrier with her eyes.'_

He willed the barrier to open in front of the young girl.

**Outside the cave**

Hinata was standing directly in front of the barrier, while the other students played around and talked about what was beyond the barrier. She could see the barrier with her Byakugan activated.

She looked to see her father and the Hokage were discussing something, when the barrier opened. Although it was only large enough for her. Hinata stood there for a moment wondering what to do. That was until she heard a voice asking her to come in.

"_Come, child, I wish to speak with you."_

The voice was quiet; very quiet. If she wasn't next to the barrier she wouldn't have heard it. She looked back at everyone, they hadn't noticed yet. After a minute she decided to see who or what was beyond the barrier.

Hinata walked down the cave, for a few minutes it was just getting darker and darker. Then suddenly the cave was filled with light like she was outside. She came into a rather large room, it had normal furnishings, a bed, desk, chair and other such pieces of furniture you would find in someone's bedroom.

"Ah so you came! Welcome to my humble abode!" The man with nine blonde furry tails and fox like ears he had a big goofy smile on his face. "Ah where are my manners come sit down we have a short while before you have to leave."

The fox demon was running around his home straightening things up. Hinata couldn't help but giggle at the comical scene that was taking place before her.

**Back outside the cave**

"Sir Hinata just disappeared within the cave!" an ANBU yelled.

"What!" Hiashi yelled.

"How did she get through? No one has ever been able to get past the barrier," Tsunade stated.

"I was watching her, she was just looking at the barrier and then disappeared behind it," the ANBU replied.

"Well what are we going to do? I just can't leave my daughter in there!" Hiashi yelled.

"Other then wait for her to come out? nothing," Tsunade replied.

Hiashi activated his Byakugan to see that the barrier had no openings in it for him to get past. The students were rounded up to make sure everyone was accounted for.

"Did you hear? They said Hinata disappeared into the cave!" Sakura said to her friends.

"Really?" Ino asked.

"Yeah! At least that's what I heard," Sakura replied.

"Man why did someone have to ruin the trip? I was having a nice time looking at the clouds overhead," Shikamaru said.

"Yeah and I'm hungry," Choji added.

"You're always hungry Choji!" Kiba yelled.

"Troublesome," Shikamaru muttered.

**Inside the cave**

The fox demon was still running around his home straightening things up. He stopped suddenly and put what he had down on the ground.

"Is there something you are wondering about little one?" he asked.

"Oh... umm... are you the..." Hinata's voice died down to a whisper.

"The Demon King?" The demon finished for her. "I suppose that would be a yes, but not for a very long time now."

"But why..." Hinata began to say.

"Hmm... I'm not quite sure how to answer that question." The demon sat down in a chair in front of the small girl. "Now I think I should introduce myself. My name is Naruto. What would yours be?"

The small girl stood. "My name is Hinata Hyuga, from the Hyuga clan, pleased to meet you." She bowed and sat back down.

Naruto laughed. "Well it seems you are nobility by the way you act. I've seen many try to gain entry into this cave, but you are the first I let into my home since I came to live here."

"Really!" Hinata asked excitedly.

Naruto smiled and the young girl. "Yes most people try to force there way in or ask to be let in. I hear and see what they try each time but..." Naruto trailed off when something struck the barrier.

"What is it?" Hinata asked.

"Oh nothing it seems like the person with the same eyes as you is trying to force himself through my barrier."

"That would be my dad, he's always so cold to me I don't think he cares about me."

"I don't think that is the case." Naruto waved his hand and a portal appeared showing Hinata what exactly was going on outside. "You see he is very worried about you, he just doesn't like showing it that's all."

"Thank you."

Naruto smiled. "Not a problem. Now I suppose you want to ask a few question before you have to leave?"

Hinata couldn't understand, the demon sitting in front of her was so different from what she had heard. He was goofy and seemed very nice. "Why are you so... different?"

"An excellent question! Why am I not the evil, cut throat ruler you heard about in stories? Well that's simple! We shall you use your dad as an example. I choose to hide my normal self as to become the ideal leader in demons' eyes. I suspect your father is doing the same when it comes to your family."

Hinata could understand what he was saying, now that she saw how frantic her father was, when trying to force his way through the barrier. "My father is the head of the Hyuga clan."

"Ah so you understand what I'm saying then?"

"Yes, I guess I can understand what you were trying to say."

"You know for someone that looks so young, you talk so proper."

Hinata looked down she didn't know why but she was embarrassed. "Why do you live in this cave? Don't you have any friends or a family? Do you ever leave?"

"Well that's a question I thought you wouldn't ask."

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to..."

"No, no it's quite alright, to answer your questions. No I don't have a family like a wife or child. I do have a few friends though, but they'd probably rather kill me now. I do leave the cave every now and then, but not too often. Every time I'm discovered outside of this cave by someone, calamity strikes. I guess you can say it's the curse of a King who would abandon his people."

"Then why did you let me in?"

"Well it's been eons since I've had a chat with anyone, that's all." Naruto stood up from his chair and walked over to his desk. He opened a drawer and pulled out a necklace. The necklace had a platinum chain and a pendant on it. The pendent was basically a rather large light blue gem, it looked priceless. Naruto walked back over to Hinata and put the necklace around her neck.

"Why?"

"I really don't wear jewelery and I thought you might like it." Naruto had a big goofy smile on his face.

"Is there something you want in return?"

Naruto shrugged. "Not really, although I have a request."

"What is it?"

"Sometime in the future I'd like you to come back here and speak with me that's all. Now you don't have to if you don't want to it's just a request." Naruto stood up and clapped his hands together. "Now it's time you should be getting back, you've been in here for a little over an hour now."

Hinata smiled and hoped out of her seat. "What should I say when they ask me where I got this jewelery from and what I saw in here?"

"Say what ever you wish to, tell them the truth or tell them a lie, it's your choice. Now if you never come back to this place I'll say this, in the future you will grow to be a beautiful and strong young women." Naruto had another big smile on his face.

Hinata was embarrassed by what he said. "Thank you." Hinata bowed and ran off towards the exit of the cave.

"Ah what a pleasant young girl, if I was human and her age I would have probably fallen for her. What am I saying? When I was her age I was a complete idiot!" Naruto sighed, and started to clean up his place.

**Outside the cave**

The adult were discussing how to proceed since Hinata hadn't come out of the cave yet. The children were kind of jealous she was the one who got to go into the cave and not them.

"Sir! Someone is coming out of the cave!" One of the ANBU called over from the entrance of the cave.

Everyone looked to see Hinata walking out of the cave, she had a big smile on her face. Tsunade and Hiashi appeared next to Hinata. The ANBU kept Hinata's class away from her so Hiashi and Tsunade could speak with her.

"So did you have fun in there?" Tsunade asked.

"What is wrong with you! My daughter just went into a cave with Kami knows what inside! And your asking if she had fun?" Hiashi just stared at Tsunade angrily after his little rant.

"Seemed like an appropriate question at the time, since she came back unharmed and with a new necklace," Tsunade shot back. "A rather priceless looking one at that."

Hiashi sighed, and picked up his daughter. "Now what did you find inside the cave?"

"He's there. The stories are true, but he was very nice to me and gave me the necklace before I left." Hinata said proudly.

"That's a rather nice necklace. He just gave it to you?" Hiashi went to touch the necklace but it zapped his hand when it got close. "Son of a..." He managed to not drop his daughter when the necklace zapped his hand away.

"Well Hiashi that looked like it hurt quite a bit. Now put your daughter down so can see the damage to your hand." Tsunade began to examine Hiashi's hand after he put Hinata down.

"I didn't mean to..." Hinata began to say before her voice died down.

"It's alright Hinata it was the necklace, not you," Tsunade replied. "Well Hiashi nothing serious, but your hand is going to hurt for a while."

"Why don't you try touching the necklace Tsunade?" Hiashi asked.

"No thanks, I'd rather not," She replied. Tsunade turned to Hinata. "Hinata why don't you try walking through the entrance again?"

"Umm... alright." Hinata walked over to the mouth of the cave with her Byakugan activated. The barrier hadn't opened when she got close. She slowly put her hand out to the barrier. To Hinata's own amazement, her hand passed right through the barrier.

"Thought so..." Tsunade muttered. Tsunade looked at the four ANBU standing around them. "Well this goes without saying really but... what was seen and discussed here today is not to be talked about with anyone. That means the village elders in any capacity. We can't hide the fact Hinata has been inside, but we will hide what resides in the cave." Tsunade only spoke loud enough for the seven people at the mouth of the cave to hear her.

Everyone understood why Tsunade wanted to keep what was in the cave out of public knowledge. They had demon raids often enough on towns within the Land of Fire. They didn't need the demons finding out or other nations for that matter, what actually lived inside the cave.

"What about my daughter? She's going to most likely be targeted by those who seek to know what's inside the cave."

"Yes I realize that, I will be assigning Dog to watch her. Of course he will not enter the Hyuga estate without permission or invade her personal privacy."

Dog was one of the four ANBU standing at the mouth of the cave, it was best she used one if not all four of them for this assignment.

"Very well. I'll allow it, but I doubt the elders will like it."

"Yeah well they can deal with it. Now you three will assist Dog when needed. Understood?" Tsunade commanded.

The four ANBU bowed, acknowledging their new duty.

**Inside the cave**

Naruto had a portal open the entire time, he was watching and listening to what the humans were planning.

"Ah well that was an outcome I wasn't expecting. Well that just means I get more peace and quiet. I suppose they're right though. I have made her into a target for those who want to know about me. I guess I was never the best when it came to decision making..."

Naruto looked at a much larger portal that was showing him images of the other two realms.

"Well it looks like things are coming to a boil..."

Naruto watched through his portal the two armies were amassing. They were preparing themselves for what was soon to come.

"Well three thousand years of solitude is enough right?" Naruto asked himself. Naruto looked at the images again "Doesn't look like either will be moving for half a decade or so."

**Outside the cave**

The Konoha ninja left and made good time back to the village. Of course as Tsunade had said one of the children spoke with their parents about how Hinata had gone within the cave. Hinata's life for the most part wouldn't change other then the ANBU that watched her at all times.

Hinata was sitting in the Hokage's office with her father. The three of them were talking about what happened. Hinata really didn't go into any detail. She only told them very vague things about what she saw.

"Why did he give you that necklace? Did he ask for anything in return for it?" Hiashi asked.

"He just asked me to visit again," Hinata replied.

"When exactly?" Tsunade asked.

"Well he said I didn't have to return if I didn't want to, he just wanted me to come visit him sometime in the future."

Tsunade and Hiashi really couldn't understand what the demon was thinking. The demon called Naruto who resided in the mountain and claimed to be the former King of demons. Naruto didn't fit the bill of being a demon at all most demons are ruthless and uncaring. They would try to kill you before trying to talk with you, let alone talk with you and give you jewelery.

"Well there is nothing we can do now. It's time you head back home with your daughter Hiashi. We aren't going to figure out what this demon is scheming unless we can talk with him." Tsunade stated.

"I'd have to agree," Hiashi got up from his chair, and he and Hinata left the room for the Hyuga compound.

They both knew they weren't going to be able to speak with him any time soon.

**With Naruto**

Naruto had finished cleaning his place some time ago, and had been staring at a picture for the past few hours. The picture was of a woman. She had long indigo hair and pale skin; she also had a pair of fox ears and a fox tail.

"I met someone today. She's going to look just like you when she gets older. She even kind of acts like you too, you know? She's kind of shy," He said sadly. Naruto put down the picture on his desk. He sighed, and went over to his bed to get some sleep.

End chapter

Hope you enjoyed please take the time to review :)

Thank you to all those who leave reviews as I do take the time to read them all and I thoroughly enjoy reading what you the readers have to say. :)

Now what did you all think? Should I continue this story or not? If so, should I do time skip? If so should do a large time skip or a few smaller time skips?

If you haven't already done so, do take the time to read some of my other stories, like Jiraiya's last student. :)


	2. Chapter 2 3 years later

The Demon King

No I don't own Naruto

The days came and went, and soon enough, a little over three years had passed since Hinata had first met the demon in the cave. Hinata never stopped thinking about the demon called Naruto. She wore the necklace he gave her at all times, and never took it off for anything. Her life after she met Naruto had definitely changed for the better. Her father treated her better and she trained hard to become a strong fighter.

Over the three years, she had also grown her hair to waist length. Why did she grow it longer? That was anyone's guess. Hinata had very few problems since she ventured into the cave. People had tried to capture her a few times, but her ANBU guards made short work of all of them.

She had been placed on a gennin team a few months ago like the rest of her class. She was placed with Shino Aburame, Kiba Inuzuka, and team leader Kurenai Yuhi. They made up team eight. Her team had done nothing but D-rank missions since they became gennin. Needless to say, D-rank missions were boring. All they did were the odd jobs around the village, such as picking weeds, finding lost animals, painting houses and fences and what have you.

Hinata wasn't terribly fond of the Inuzuka. He was bossy, aggressive, and wanted to date her. Hinata hated it; she didn't like people that were like that. Shino, she didn't mind too much. He was quiet, and spoke properly towards her. They were actually pretty good friends. Hinata's relationship with Kurenai was very good. They acted like sisters around each other. Hinata always went to her to ask her questions.

Hinata's alarm clock went off. It was time for her to get up, start the day, and meet her team for a mission. She hopped out of bed, grabbed a set of clothes, and went to the shower.

_'Why couldn't we get today off? D-rank missions can be so boring,'_ she thought.

She came out of the bathroom fully dressed. She sported a tan baggy jacket and dark blue pants. She was more developed for her age than most, and she was never one to try and show off. She grabbed her ninja gear and left the room.

Hinata ate a quick breakfast and left to meet her team at their normal meeting place.

Hinata arrived to see Kiba and Shino waiting with Kurenai.

"Ah Hinata you here," Kurenai said.

"What mission is it today?" Hinata asked.

"Well, today, I thought a simple C-ranked mission would be a good idea, since D-rank aren't ever too exciting."

Kiba and Hinata looked excited (Shino was excited, too, but, of course, he didn't show it). They were all tired of doing simple chores around the village.

"So what's the mission going to be?" Kiba asked.

"Well, we are to patrol a certain mountain you have all been to once before. The Hokage thinks it's a good idea to start new gennin teams off with a simple C-rank mission funded by the village. And out of the few different ones that have been set up, I received this one."

"That's cool," Kiba replied.

Kurenai looked at Hinata who was sporting a small smile. Kurenai had heard of Hinata's romp through the opening in the mountain, but the shy heiress never spoke of what she saw to anyone.

"What is the objective of this mission?" Shino asked.

"Well there has been more demonic activity around the mountain as of late and we are to deal with it accordingly. Nothing more then D-ranked demons though, so any of us could deal with them."

"This is the same place we went to three years ago, right?" Kiba asked.

"Yes is it Kiba, and no, you can't try and force your way inside, unless you want to end up like a crispy critter," Kurenai replied.

"Why not? Hinata got to go inside! It's not fair!" Kiba shouted in protest.

"For some reason, it let her inside, and that's the end of this discussion."

"Hai sensei," Kiba said. He was obviously irritated by his sensei's words.

"I doubt we will find any demons that need to be killed, but this will be your first real mission. Now if you're all ready to go, we can depart now," Kurenai announced.

"I'm ready Kurenai-neechan!" Hinata said excitedly. Hinata always wanted to go back to the mountain and talk with Naruto again.

"I'm ready as well, sensei," Shino replied.

"Yeah, yeah, might as well go, I guess," Kiba said. He wasn't pleased that he could only look and not try and go in.

Team eight walked to the through the village to the front gates where Tsunade was standing and waiting. Team eight walked up to Tsunade who seemed to be having a good day so far.

"So your team wants to try out the patrol mission Kurenai?" Tsunade asked.

"Yes they do, and they seem to be glad to get out of doing more D-ranked missions. But do you think it's wise? That mountain and the forest around it can be dangerous," Kurenai replied.

"I'm sure it will be fine. There hasn't been much activity in that area for quite a few years and today shouldn't be any different. Just make sure that, while you're out there for the next few days, to not let Hinata near the entrance of the cave."

"Why exactly? Is their something wrong?"

"No, it's just that Hiashi requested I relay that message to you. Whether or not you choose to follow it is up to you entirely." Tsunade had a smirk on her face.

Kurenai looked over at her team who was just standing around waiting to leave. Kurenai's gaze fell onto Hinata who seemed really excited about going to the mountain again. Kurenai walked back over to her gennin team and made sure everyone was ready to go.

"Well, you three, let's head out!" Kurenai commanded.

Team eight took to the trees right outside the main gate of Konoha. Kurenai knew it would take a day if they walked, but only several hours if they kept up a ninja's pace.

"So what exactly is mission, sensei?" Kiba asked, not quite understanding why they were doing this.

"These C-ranked missions were set up recently to help new gennin like yourselves work outside of the village with a rather simple objective. Of course, along the way, we will deal with bandits and demons as needed. This is setup like a normal patrol mission. We go to point A and survey the area given. Then, once the time given to do this is up, we head back. I know it seems simple, but it is a necessary thing to do. Tsunade myself and many jounin thought this would be a good way of getting young gennin experience in these types of missions."

Shino and Hinata already understood the meaning behind this mission so they weren't really listening to any of it. They really didn't care either, as long as they didn't have to paint another fence or catch that cat again.

They traveled for several hours before coming to the edge of the forest surrounding the mountain.

"This place hasn't changed at all," Shino stated.

"No, it hasn't, but not too many people get this close to the forest," Hinata replied. "Are we going to go in or scout around the outskirts, Kurenai-neechan?"

"Well there is a small town that just sprung up a few years back about a mile from here. I think we should go there first. We can get some food then come back," Kurenai suggested.

The three gennin nodded in response, and they took off towards the small town.

**Inside the cave**

Naruto was starring out the portals he made as he normally did when he saw something that caught his eye.

_'Well this should make things more interesting,'_ he thought.

He was looking at one of the portals showing a small demon raiding party heading for the town a short distance from the mountain. He also saw a familiar girl heading in that direction as well. Naruto was currently wondering what he should do.

Naruto clapped his hands together. "That's the perfect idea!" He exclaimed. "Although it will hinder my powers quite a bit, this should be fun."

Naruto burst into a flames, when the flames died down he appeared as a thirteen-year-old version of himself without the fox features. This was a true transformation not some illusion.

"Oh yeah, this is going to be so much fun! I don't know why I didn't think of this sooner!"

Naruto began to drool as he thought of the pranks he could pull now. Naruto's mentality from when he was thirteen was coming back. Naruto gathered a few things to take with him before he decided to head out. Naruto smiled once he had everything he needed. He burst into flames and disappeared from the room.

Naruto appeared in a tree in front of the small town. The town was small; only thirty buildings and a few of those were only half constructed. There were two restaurants, a store, and a few other buildings. There was a small farm at the edge of the town as well. The town was peaceful and quiet. Families walked through the town and kids were playing in the road. There was probably seventy people living here at the most. They had no clue what was going to take place shortly.

"Too bad this place will become a battlefield soon enough," Naruto said with a sigh. "Oh well, they should be arriving any second."

Naruto looked behind himself and down the dirt road. Hinata and her group were just coming into view.

"But Kurenai-neechan, I don't want to do D-ranks after this! Can't we do something else?"

"Only if there are appropriate C-ranks available," Kurenai responded.

"I agree with Hinata-chan. I'd rather not do missions than go chasing that stupid cat again," Kiba stated.

"You're just angry the cat scratched you up last time you caught it," Shino stated.

"What did you say, bug boy?"

Shino didn't reply. He didn't see any point in saying what he already had. They walked by the tree that Naruto was sitting in, not noticing his presence.

_'Well I wonder if they will need my help with the demon raiders once they get here?'_ Naruto thought.

Naruto waved his hand and a portal appeared showing the demon raiders were about another fifteen minutes out.

_'Well, it seems I'll know soon enough.'_

Naruto jumped down from the tree once they had passed and walked into town. He smiled and walked into the town as well. It had really been some time since he had left the cave and walked around. He was going to at least enjoy himself if this turned out to be a brief leave from the cave.

Naruto appeared on the tallest building in the village which happened to the be the town hall. He wanted a good view of the place.

"Well this is a nice view! Such a peaceful little place." Naruto sat on the edge of the roof and looked down at the building Hinata and the others were at. Naruto laid back against the roof and shut his eyes for a short nap.

**With team eight**

"This place is really nice," Hinata said. They were currently eating some food before they headed back out. Of course they didn't know what was coming very shortly.

"Yes, I would have to agree. It's very peaceful," Shino replied.

Team eight had just finished eating when someone came running through the center of town screaming, "Demons!" Team eight quickly got up and ran out of the building to see a fireball hit one of the unfinished buildings.

"This is bad! Hinata go round up the villagers and get them out of the way. Shino, Kiba, you're with me." Kurenai spoke in a commanding tone. Kurenai Kiba and Shino rushed forward to meet the demons that had come. Hinata ran through the town getting the villagers out of the way and to a safer place.

Hinata wanted to fight, but she also had to obey the orders given to her by Kurenai.

Kurenai Shino and Kiba were fighting the five demons that were at the entrance to the town. Shino released his bugs on one of the demons. They completely covered the demon you could hear it scream in agony as the bugs ate it alive. Sixty seconds later the bugs flew off of the target revealing nothing but bone.

Kiba wasn't having a hard time fighting the demons either, seeing as they were just low class demons to begin with. He charge one of them, ducking under it's claws. He jammed a kunai straight into its skull, killing it instantly.

"These guys are pathetic!" Kiba shouted as he killed another with his bare hands.

"Yes, they aren't too skilled, are they?" Shino replied as he redirected his bugs to another victim.

Kurenai had just killed the other three demons and began to think this was far to easy. Suddenly they heard some yelling from inside the town. Shino, Kiba, and, Kurenai rushed into town.

**With Hinata**

Hinata was trying to check on the villagers and keep them out of the way. She was over at the town hall trying to get some small children out of the streets, when a large demon appeared before her. Hinata guessed he had to be the leader of the raiders.

"**Ah what do we have here?" **the leader of the demon raiders spoke. The demon was a dragon in a half human form. He had a pair of scaly black wings and a long scaly black tail. His eyes were pitch black his hair color was a deep gray color.

Hinata took a gentle fist stance and readied herself for a fight. The demon noticed the leaf symbol around her neck.

"**So your a leaf shinobi. You think you can beat me young one?"**

Before anything else could be said they heard someone yelling. The demon looked up only to be smashed in the face by a falling Naruto.

"Wow thanks dude for breaking my fall, I probably would have died if you hadn't been there!" Of course, what Naruto had said was a complete lie.

The demon grew agitated with this little kid and took a swipe at Naruto only for Naruto to halt his attack with a single finger.

The demon grunted as he tried to use all his strength.

"**What are you?" **he yelled

Naruto just smiled at him. "Excellent question! But I'm not going to tell you," Naruto said only loud enough for the demon to hear.

Naruto did a round house kick the demons face sending him flying into the town hall.

"Umm... who are you?" Hinata asked.

He turned around to look at her, he had a big goofy smile. "The name's Naruto! What would yours be?" Of course Naruto already knew her name.

For some reason he seemed familiar to her she didn't know how or why but that smile and voice. His name was the same as the demon king she met three years prior. That smile of his couldn't help but lighten the mood of things.

"My name's Hinata," She replied.

Naruto heard the rest of Hinata's team running to their current location.

"Well Hinata I would love to stay and chat with a pretty girl like yourself, but it seems I must be going. Oh and just say you beat dragon boy over there."

Naruto disappeared in a burst of flames, leaving Hinata standing by herself as her team ran up to her.

"Hinata did you do this?" Kurenai asked.

Hinata didn't answer she just stared at the spot where Naruto had once stood. Kurenai shook Hinata a little to bring her back to reality.

"Oh what did you need Kurenai-neechan?"

Kurenai sighed. "Did you do this Hinata?"

Hinata just simply nodded she was still staring at the spot Naruto disappeared in. Kurenai went over to check on the demon that had been smashed into the town hall. She found he had been killed with one massive kick to the head. Kurenai looked back at Hinata she knew the young girl wasn't capable of something like this. she would wait until Hinata was ready to tell her what exactly had happened.

The rest of the day was spent helping the villagers move away the damage buildings. The villagers thanked team eight for being here when this happened and for their speedy solution to the problem.

Four leaf ANBU arrived at the town shortly after sun down.

"Kurenai I see your team has dealt with an unexpected surprise," the lead ANBU stated. They had been sent to check up on team eight by Hinata's father and the Hokage.

"Yes but someone else dealt with the leader of these raiders."

"What do you mean exactly?"

Kurenai looked over at Hinata who was sitting in a tree staring off at the mountain.

"Hinata was the one who saw the person who killed the lead demon. She said she was the one who did it but I know otherwise."

"I see," he said, then turned to his squad, and commanded, "You three! Go scout out the area to make sure there aren't any demons lying in wait."

The three ANBU bowed and disappeared from sight to do as instructed. The lead ANBU left to go speak with Hinata about what happened. The Anbu walked up to the tree Hinata was in.

"Weasel-san, why are you here?" Hinata asked.

Weasel was one of the four ANBU that was at the cave when Hinata came back out and talked about what she had seen.

"Your father was worried and the Hokage agreed to send my team to check up on you. So what happened? Who was the person that killed that dragon demon?"

"So Kurenai-neechan knew it wasn't me who did that?" Hinata looked back at the mountain once more. Hinata sighed and decided to tell Weasel who it was. "It was a boy. He didn't look any older than me. Blonde hair, blue eyes and went by the name of Naruto."

"So do you think it was really _him_?" Weasel asked.

Hinata blushed slightly as she remembered he called her pretty. Hinata recomposed her self and just nodded in response. The two just sat there for a time until Hinata spoke up.

"So what now? Is the mission over, or do we continue?"

"The mission is over. You and your team more than completed this mock mission. Team eight has more then proven itself to be able to take on regular C-ranked missions. But things are changing quickly. The demons are becoming more active, as you've seen. Things like this have been happening more and more often in the past year. That is why the Hokage and the council has set up these mock C-ranked missions to give you gennin more experience."

"So my father has told me quite often these past months. But will it really help? I mean if the demons are coming out in full force will it help?"

Weasel took off his mask, revealing the face of Itachi Uchiha. "Honestly Hinata, unless the spirit realm intervenes, no. And even then, I'm not sure it will help. The spirit realm, so I hear, has really let their military go over the long truce between themselves and the demon realm, or Hell, as some call it. Unless there is an uprising within the demon ranks, we have little chance of survival. At least that is what I can gather from what I've seen and heard."

Hinata looked down at the base of the tree. "Why is it you always come to me to talk and not your brother?"

"Very simple. Because he is my brother, I cannot talk with him about such things. You, on the other hand, know things. For instance, you know who resides within that mountain over there. Very few know about that. Because of that fact, I feel more comfortable talking to you about such matters."

"I see. So how is Ayame?" Hinata said trying to change the subject to something more pleasant.

Itachi blushed slightly at that question. "She's just fine. My father was against our future plans, but our marriage will be taking place within the year." Itachi for once had pride in his voice as he spoke about his marriage to Ayame.

"That's great news!"

"Yeah weddings are great!" A familiar voice came from behind them.

Itachi put his weasel mask back on and turned around, it was Naruto sitting on a branch behind the two.

"Naruto?" Hinata asked.

"That's my name," He replied.

"So you are the one, why take such a form?" Weasel asked.

"Ah well I guess it isn't much of a disguise and I should have used a different name. But no one other then those that were at the mouth of the cave that day will know," Naruto paused for a moment. "Well actually Itachi, you and Kakashi, are the only one's she's ever described my physical appearance to or told my name. So in reality you three would be the only ones that would know it's me."

"Why are you here?" Weasel asked. He didn't bother to ask how he knew about Hinata telling him and Kakashi about that. He figured Naruto had been watching all this time.

"Well, because I can be! Pretty simplistic reason huh? And your assumptions of the outcome of this up and coming great war are correct. Unless something happens you humans will be either wiped out or enslaved and the demons will rule. Personally, I rather dislike that outcome."

"Does that mean your going to intervene?" Weasel asked.

"Well, Itachi, the answer to that at the current moment is no. I told myself I would never return to a seat of power ever again. Although, it seems that I am the only one that can tip the scales," he said in a neutral tone. Naruto suddenly grew angry. "However, I hate the spirit realm and at this moment wish to see them burn for what they did to me in the past." His tone was completely different it showed hate, angry, sorrow, and, regret all at the same time.

Something must have happened between Naruto and the spirit realm on a very personal level Itachi gathered. Itachi didn't dare ask what could have happened to make him feel as he did.

"But why did you forbid the demons from attacking while you were on the throne?" Hinata asked.

"Sorry, but that is a personal matter that I'd rather not discuss. Your team is on its way back. Itachi please do keep this conversation between the three of us. Who knows, maybe I'll pay you all a visit at your village." Naruto smiled as he spoke the last sentence.

Naruto disappeared in burst of flames leaving Itachi and Hinata sitting in the tree.

The three ANBU appeared at the base of the tree a few seconds after Naruto had left.

"Sir we have scouted out the area but find no remaining enemies." one of the ANBU said.

Of course Itachi knew otherwise but that didn't matter at this point. "Good. I'll be accompanying team eight back to the village. You three will stay until a relief squad is assigned. They will most likely be here by tomorrow afternoon."

"Hai!" The three said in unison.

Hinata and Weasel were walking to the town hall where the rest of team eight was. Hinata and Weasel arrived to see Kurenai, Shino, and, Kiba sitting around what was left of the town hall.

Kiba jumped off the ruined building and walked up to Hinata. "Hey, Hinata! How about we go out on a date when we get back tot he village?"

"Kiba, the only reason I'm even around you is because were on the same team and I have no choice at the moment about changing teams. So the answer to your request is no. I will not go out on a date with you now or ever in this lifetime." Hinata walked off leaving him standing there.

Kurenai smiled. She knew Hinata didn't exactly like the Inuzuka boy.

"Kurenai, I will be accompanying your team back to the village, while my team stays for the relief squad."

"Understood. Shall we get going then?" She asked.

"Yes. If we start now, we should get back to the village by nightfall."

Team eight and Weasel left the small town and headed back to their village. The group had been traveling for about fifteen minutes and were traveling by the mountain. Hinata suddenly jumped into the forest. She was headed straight for the cave she had visited three years ago.

"Hinata!" Kurenai called out.

"Please wait here. I'll go get her." With that said, Weasel disappeared into the forest as well. Weasel had said it as to imply do not follow him in.

Kurenai saw Kiba was about to go when she called out to him. "Hold it, Kiba! You're staying right here."

"But what about..."

"Are you a ninja or a child?"

"A ninja, Kurenai-sensei."

"Good then do as your told and stay put."

Kurenai, Shino, and Kiba stood at the border of the forest waiting for Hinata and weasel.

**With Hinata**

Weasel had caught up to Hinata pretty quickly after she had taken off into the woods, but he didn't go to stop her, only to accompany her to her destination. They soon arrived at the mouth of the cave.

Hinata walked through the barrier. She walked down the cave to see it light up like it had three years ago. Soon enough, she was in a familiar room. It was a bit cleaner than it was the last time. She looked around for a few minutes but Naruto wasn't around. She came to his desk and saw a picture face down on it. She hesitated for a minute before she picked up the picture to see whose picture it was.

Her eye's widened, the women in the picture was beautiful but oddly familiar. Hinata looked over the picture. _'Minus the fox features, reduce the age,'_ she said in her mind. She was picturing the women in the picture at a younger age without the animal features.

Her eyes widened even further when she realized she looked just like her. Why did she look just like this woman? Hinata didn't know the answer to that question. Naruto had no other pictures in the room she could see so this woman must have been someone very special to him. Hinata put the picture down and face up forgetting that it had been face down when she found it.

Hinata quickly exited the cave, where Weasel was waiting for her. She never said a word to Weasel as they made their way back to the rest of team eight. Once reunited, they quickly took off for the village. No words were exchanged when Weasel and Hinata came out of the woods.

**With Naruto**

Naruto returned to his home a few hours after Hinata had come to visit. He looked around the empty room and sighed. He wasn't sure if he could stand living in solitude after today's events. He had to admit he had a lot of fun from his little trip to that town.

His eyes fell on his desk. "Well it seems Hinata was here to fulfill my request. Too bad I wasn't around." He picked up the picture and looked at it for a moment, before putting it back face down on his desk.

End chapter

Hope you enjoyed! Please take the time to review :)

Thank you to all those who leave reviews as I do take the time to read them all and I thoroughly enjoy reading what you, the readers, have to say. :)

40 reviews for the first chapter! That's the most reviews I've ever had for a single chapter in any of my stories. Glad people liked the story! I hope this chapter was just as good.

I will be, in the near future, making revisions to the beginning of chapter one of this story.

Chapter 13 of Jiraiya's Last Student is out, which is the chuunin exam prelims. If you haven't checked it out yet, please do. :)


	3. Chapter 3 naruto comes to visit

The Demon King

No I don't own Naruto

Hinata sighed, she and her team were finishing up another C-ranked mission. They were on their way back to the leaf village. They were carrying some important document. They had no idea what the scroll contained, but they didn't need to know either. All team eight had to do was deliver it to their hokage to finish the mission.

Hinata was currently playing with the necklace Naruto had given her. It had been a week since she had seen him at that town. He said he might visit the village, but had yet to do so. For some reason she was actually looking forward to his visit. Why though? She was from a clan of demon hunters. Why was she so fixated on one of the most powerful of demons? She couldn't understand what she was feeling at the moment.

They were in the Land of Fire, and about a another six hours from the village. Hinata could only guess that the scroll in their possession had to do something with the increase in demonic activity as of late.

Hinata was brought back to reality when she almost smashed into a tree branch.

"Hinata, are you alright?" Kurenai asked. "You seem a bit distracted."

They had all stopped and jumped down to ground level to talk, seeing as Hinata wasn't all there at the moment.

"I'm fine, Kurenai-neechan. I was just a little distracted, that's all."

Kurenai looked up into the sky. They had been traveling for six hours already, and day was growing into night. "Well it's going to get dark soon. I think this is as good as any place to stop for the night."

They stopped for the night and set up their tents. Hinata's tent was next to Kurenai's tent on one side of the camp fire, while Shino's and Kiba's were on the other side. Kiba had been more aggressive as of late. His hormones were raging, and he was determined to make Hinata his. Kurenai didn't even want him on this mission because of that fact, but they had no replacements for the Inuzuka. This would be no problem if it were a normal person, but the Inuzuka always had to take things a lot farther than normal people.

The tents were finished and set up, and the four of them were currently eating a small dinner consisting of ration bars. They tasted like sand, but had all the nutrients one would need. They soon settled in for the night. Everyone besides Hinata soon fell asleep. They had set up early warning devices around the camp area so they could get some sleep instead of taking turns watching.

Hinata waited for everyone to fall asleep before slipping out of her tent quietly and heading off towards a field she had spotted earlier. What she didn't know, was that everyone was still very much awake.

Five minutes later, Kiba got out of his tent quietly to follow her, until he heard a loud buzzing noise. He looked around him to see Shino's bugs all around him.

"You are going nowhere Kiba," Shino said in a threatening tone. "You will no be bother Hinata tonight. She wishes to be alone, and I feel obligated to allow that."

"Or what, you're going to beat me up?" Kiba relied.

"No of course not. I will just simply allow my bugs to devour your chakra. Nothing more, nothing less," Shino's tone was cold. He was dead serious he had enough of Kiba's obsession with Hinata. Shino himself did not like Hinata more than a brother liked his sister.

"You just want her to love you and not me!" he yelled.

"You're such a deluded fool. If you must categorize my relationship with our teammate like that, think of me as nothing more then an older brother that will protect her. Hinata is pretty but she is not the one for me and I know this. Now it is time for you to head back to sleep, or I will make you." Shino spoke in an unchanging tone.

"Kiba, you will go back to bed now, or I will make you as well." Kurenai's voice came from her tent. She had been up and listening to the short conversation between Shino and Kiba. "Hinata is more than capable of taking care of herself. She will be back when she has cleared her thoughts of what ever might be troubling her."

Kurenai smiled as she heard the two of them get back into their tents. She was grateful that Shino was looking after Hinata as well.

**With Hinata**

Hinata arrived in the field. It was covered with flowers that shone in the light of the almost full moon. She sat down in the center of the field, just enjoying the night air. Her hair fluttered in the gentle breeze that came.

Hinata sighed. This was exactly what she needed to clear her head. The past week had been hard on her, she kept thinking of Naruto and that picture. She was also concerned over what Itachi had said that same day.

So much was happening, that she just didn't know what to do. What was confusing her the most were her feelings. She didn't know what to do about them. Did she really like Naruto that much? If she said something to him what would he say? What would her parents say if they found out she was falling for a demon? She had so many questions and no way to answer them right now.

Hinata looked at the necklace Naruto had given her, she had been doing that a lot the past week. It was a beautiful necklace and she loved it. Hinata laid down and looked up into the night sky. There wasn't a single cloud in the sky tonight.

**With Naruto**

Naruto was having a hard time sleeping tonight. Nightmares of the past were haunting him once again. He always had nightmares every night, but as of late, they were far worse then they ever had been. He was still in his thirteen year old form.

"Maybe I should go and see where Hinata lives," Naruto said to himself.

The only problem with that was once he left and went to the village, he would probably find himself in the position of having to fight someone. That would draw the attention of the other two realms, which is something he has been avoiding for a long time now. He was sure that most on both sides thought he was dead by now, since they hadn't seen hide nor hair of him since he left the throne.

He was sure they knew this place was where he resided. Of course they checked, but they couldn't get past the barrier. So in time the story of him actually being there became nothing more then legend to all, he guessed. If that wasn't the case, he was sure they would have already approached him with some type of offer to fight.

Naruto sighed. Ever since he left the cave a week ago in his thirteen year old form, he'd been longing to find a new place to live, if not just to roam aimlessly and see how this realm had changed.

_'Well, I'd be dragged into the conflict anyhow. It might as well be of my own choosing,' _he thought.

Naruto grabbed a few things. He knew he wasn't coming back for a time. Once he gathered what he wanted, he disappeared from the room in a burst of flames.

**With team eight**

It was now early morning with team eight, and they were packing up and getting ready to head back to the village. Hinata had returned to the campsite last night after a few hours of thinking. She came no closer to answering any of her questions, but she felt better after being able to get away and think.

They finished packing, and took to the trees for the last leg of the trip home. The rest of the trip was uneventful. Nothing was really said the entire way. They arrived at the gates of the leaf village during mid afternoon.

"You guys can go get something to eat or go home. I'll finish the mission," Kurenai said as she walked towards the Hokage's office.

Hinata walked off into the village while Shino walked towards his home leaving Kiba standing there alone.

Naruto was standing on top of a building, looking down at the market place in the Leaf Village.

"Huh. This place looks peaceful enough," Naruto said to himself.

"Yes it is, but I do grow concerned when people appear out of no where, no matter what they look like."

Naruto looked over his shoulder to see a man with spiky silver hair, his headband covering one of his eye's.

"I suppose I would too. Who are you exactly?"

"My name is Kakashi Hatake, jounin of this village, and I'm going to have to take you in for questioning."

"Are you now? Well, good luck with that."

"Not going to make this easy I take it?"

"Nope! You're going to have to catch me!" Naruto had a big smile on his face. He jumped off the ledge of the building and fell backwards to the ground.

Kakashi ran over, but saw that the boy had vanished from sight. Suddenly, the same boy was next to him, asking, "What are we looking for?" as he also looked toward the ground. Suddenly, Kakashi was pushed off of the building, and he fell into a pile of something that didn't smell very good.

As soon as Kakashi got up, he went to go inform the ANBU of this person and see to it that he was caught. After that, he planned to take a shower.

Naruto chuckled to himself as he walked through the streets of the village. He spotted a stand that was called Ichiraku's.

"Huh I wonder what ramen is?" he said to himself.

He took out the money he had stolen from Kakashi when he pushed him off the roof. Naruto walked up to the stand and sat down on one of the stools. Naruto didn't know what this ramen stuff was but he was up to try it.

"So what can I get you?" Teuchi asked.

"Hmm... how about one house ramen?" Naruto asked.

"Sure, coming right up."

The house ramen had shrimp, fish, beef, pork, and chicken in it. It was a rather large bowl of ramen compared to the normal. A few minutes passed and someone sat down right next to Naruto. It was Hinata, but she had yet to notice him.

"Could I get the usual, Teuchi?"

"Sure, coming right up!"

Naruto smiled, he realized she hadn't noticed him yet.

"Well, Hinata, this is a nice village you've got here."

Hinata jumped out of her seat and hit the floor hard. She just stared at Naruto in amazement. How didn't she notice him when she got here?

Naruto held out his hand to help Hinata up. "You know it's easier to talk when you aren't on the ground," he commented.

Hinata took Naruto's hand and her face suddenly turned a nice shade of pink. Hinata got up with Naruto's help and sat next to him. Teuchi was in the back, cooking, leaving Hinata and Naruto alone to talk.

"Why are you here?" she whispered.

"Why? Because I felt I would just be dragged into the fighting at a later date anyhow. I'm here to see if this place is worth protecting, that's all. If I plan to fight for a side, I'll choose which. I know how the demons and spirits are but I've never taken the time to see the humans' side. Sadly, they will most likely be forced to choose a side in the end." Naruto stopped speaking once Teuchi came out with their orders.

Naruto looked at the bowl in front of him it was indeed a lot of food. He smiled and dug into his food.

"You like it?" Teuchi asked.

"Oh yeah, this stuff is great!" Naruto replied as he slurped down his food.

"Glad to hear it."

Teuchi walked back into the back of the shop. Naruto had already finished his meal and so had Hinata, since she had only a small bowl.

"Don't worry about it I'll pay for that," Naruto said, pulling out Kakashi's money.

Hinata blushed, and nodded. Naruto put the money down for both meals and they left. Teuchi came out and saw the money was on the counter for both meals. He smiled as he caught the last glimpse of the two walking down the street.

"How about we go get something to eat?" Naruto suggested.

"Didn't you just eat?" she asked.

"Yeah, well, that wasn't enough. Let me treat you."

Hinata blushed. Was Naruto asking her on a date or something?

"A-al-alright, how a-about that barbeque place?" Hinata suggested, pointing down the street to said restaurant.

Naruto smiled and the two went into the restaurant. They were quickly seated in a booth next to a window. Naruto sat right next to Hinata. They order placed there order quickly. Naruto looked at Hinata, she was fidgeting nervously sitting next to him.

"Are you afraid of sitting next to me like this Hinata?" Naruto asked.

"N-no of c-course not!" Hinata replied. She began to poke her index fingers together and her face was turning red.

Naruto just smiled at her. "Hey is that a friend of yours? He seems to be glaring at me." Naruto was referring to Kiba who was standing outside of the restaurant looking extremely agitated.

"His name is Kiba and no, not a friend just someone I have to work with." Her voice was filled with venom that showed she really disliked the boy.

Naruto decided to add fuel to the obviously burning fire, Naruto kissed Hinata passionately on the lips. It got two of the desired effects Hinata really seemed to like it and Kiba shouted something and ran into the restaurant. Hinata was in a daze after the kiss she really wanted to do that again.

The food arrived at the table just before Kiba did. Naruto put the assorted meats on the grill just as Kiba began to yell.

"What are you doing with Hinata?" Kiba yelled.

"Well I think we were about to have lunch," Naruto replied. Naruto talked to Kiba as if he were a complete idiot.

Just as Kiba was about to reply ANBU showed up. Kiba looked around him, he quickly stopped saying or doing anything.

"Kiba Inuzuka it would be best if you leave now," Weasel said.

Kiba just looked dumbfounded and ran off. Hinata finally coming out of her daze grabbed on to Naruto's arm, she wasn't sure what was about to happen.

"Don't worry. I don't plan on going anywhere Hinata-chan." Naruto said, causing Hinata to blush. "Now Itachi, why don't you join us? The meat's almost ready," Naruto stated as he turned to meat slices over.

Many in the restaurant began to file out as they didn't want to get into the fight that might happen. In the matter of seconds the whole place was empty and void of anything even the owner.

"You three can go back. I'll deal with this," Weasel stated and sat down on the other side of the booth from Naruto and Hinata. "You know, you really irritated Kakashi-sempai with that little stunt of yours."

"It's not like I hurt him or anything." Naruto said nonchalantly.

"You pushed him off a roof..." Itachi replied.

Naruto just laughed, and began to take the meat off the grill.

"And I stole his money," Naruto said waving Kakashi's money in the air.

Soon enough Kakashi appeared at the table. He was about to say something when Itachi motioned him to sit. Kakashi took a seat he didn't think there was a need to rush anything. They sat there eating until they were finally finished.

"Alright now who are you?" Kakashi asked.

"Well my name would be Naruto. I know Hinata told you all about what she saw three years ago in that mountain."

"Yes I know all about that. But how exactly do you know?"

"Because I was the one she met that day, of course. I told these two I would be paying a visit soon."

Kakashi was probably surprised, but being a veteran shinobi he didn't show it.

"Is that so?" Kakashi asked.

"What were you expecting? Some big monstrous demon that only liked to kill that is most likely portrayed in most of your stories?" Naruto asked bluntly.

"I'd be lying if I said no," he replied.

"Typical, I suppose." Naruto sighed. "Let me ask. If I were to reveal myself what would the general reaction be?"

Kakashi thought about that question for a moment before answering. "Most likely extreme panic on all sides and people would most likely try to kill you. You have had the unfortunate opportunity of being a sort of boogie man that many parents use to get their children to behave."

"So it's nothing different from the other two realms I guess." Naruto said sadly. "I suppose you to haven't freaked out because Hinata told you about me?"

They both just nodded in response to what Naruto had said. That was the obvious answer to the question but Naruto wanted to ask it none the less.

"So, Naruto, what do you plan to do?" Itachi asked.

"Nothing, for now. I will avoid doing anything until the time is right or until I have no choice. Now as for why I'm visiting, I just want to see how humans act on a daily basis. I want to see if this place is worth myself getting involved in this war."

Of course, Naruto was going to protect Hinata regardless of his decision to assist a side in the war to come. But he wasn't going to say anything to them about that. Hinata, this entire time, had been gripping Naruto's arm under the table.

Kakashi looked at Naruto cautiously. He would watch him carefully. "I see, then what is your interest in Hinata?"

Hinata's face turned red like a tomato. She removed her hand from Naruto and began to fidget with her index fingers once again. Kakashi and Itachi both looked at her actions, they had never seen that before.

"What is my interest in her? Well my interest in her is my interest in her, that's all."

Of course, that in no way answered Kakashi's question, in any way shape or form. Kakashi grumbled a bit. There was no way he could force it out of Naruto if he was who he said he was. They talked for a short time more before Kakashi and Itachi were about to leave. Naruto disappeared with Hinata right from the seat in the restaurant.

"You know I hope Hokage-sama doesn't get to angry with us over not telling her about this..." Itachi muttered.

"I think we should reserve rooms in the hospital for later..." Kakashi replied.

**With Kiba**

Kiba was pleased with himself, he had just gone and told the Hyuga that Hinata was making out with some guy. They were furious after they heard what Kiba had to say. They left to go find Hinata.

Of course, the only reason why Kiba said anything is because he's was jealous that someone else took Hinata's first kiss. Kiba walked down the street smirking he was liking the idea of Hinata's family killing this guy.

What Kiba didn't know was that Shino had planted a bug on him earlier that day just in case he tried to do something to Hinata. The bug flew off of Kiba and went back to Shino and report in on what had occurred.

**With Naruto and Hinata**

Naruto and Hinata were standing atop the Hokage monument. Hinata wanted to ask something but kept stopping herself just as she was about to ask.

Naruto looked over at Hinata. "Something you want to ask? I've been getting the feeling you want to ask me something."

Hinata looked down at the ground playing with her index fingers. "Who was that woman?" she asked.

Naruto knew who she was asking about the happiness that he had just then, died as those painful memories rushed forward. Naruto had a defeated look on his face.

"She was everything to me, my friend, my family, my lover. She was my wife..." there was a long pause before Naruto began to speak once more. "Hitomi was beautiful, kind everything anyone could want. And her eyes they were some of the most beautiful eyes I'd ever seen." Naruto smiled a bit "Why she loved me, I'll never know. I mean I was a hyperactive idiot that loved to fight. I was considered a monster because of my power. Most demons wouldn't even approach me let alone anything else. But for some reason she loved me and I her." Naruto turned towards Hinata with a big smile but it was filled with sadness. "We were going to have a child soon..." Naruto suddenly looked at the ground with an utterly defeated look on his face. "But my happiness was never meant to last." he finished.

"Did you kiss me only because I looked like her?" Hinata asked just above a whisper.

Naruto smiled. "I suppose that was part of the reason, but you more then just look like her Hinata-chan. You talk like her, act like her, you even get shy around me all the time like she did. You could, in a way, say you're her reincarnation."

"Is that why you gave me this necklace?"

"That and like I said I don't wear jewelry like that. I figured even if I never saw you again you would enjoy it. And if you never came to love me and find someone else I'll always be here for you."

Hinata stood in complete silence tears were running down her cheeks. She didn't know what to do or say at this point she just stood there. Naruto enveloped Hinata in a hug.

"I'm sorry, did I upset you?" he whispered.

Just then Hyuga guards began to appear around them. Hinata quickly dried her tears, she looked fearful of what might happen. She looked at Naruto who showed no emotion right now like he had been just a few seconds ago.

"You will let go of my daughter," Hiashi said as the guards parted to let him by.

"Why exactly, it doesn't look like she objects does it?" Naruto let go of her but she wouldn't let go of him at the moment. "See?"

"You mock me?" Hiashi shouted.

Naruto sighed. "Sorry Hinata-chan seems you have to go now."

Hinata let go of Naruto and walked past her father and his guards.

"I'll see you around Hinata-chan," Naruto said with a smile.

Hinata smiled shyly and left with two of the four guards. Now it was two guards, Hinata's father Hiashi, and Naruto standing on the Hokage monument.

"Who are you? How do you know my daughter?"

"Questions, questions, they will be answered in due time but that time is not now Hiashi." Naruto said just before disappearing from sight.

Hiashi and his guards activated there Byakugan but could not find him within their range.

**With Kiba**

Kiba was having a great day. That guy was probably dead now and he could have Hinata all to himself. Well at least he thought so. Shino came out form behind a build to block Kiba's path.

"What do you want Shino?" Kiba asked.

"My bugs have told me you were messing with Hinata's personal life again. I told you to stop or I would stop you by force."

"Heh, yeah right you can't beat me!" he yelled back.

The Shino in front of Kiba dissipated into a swarm of bugs. Suddenly Kiba was punched in the face. He was sent flying into a wall. He hit it was such force the wall cracked.

"Never assume anything Kiba, or you might die the next time you assume too much."

Shino left Kiba in an unconscious heap on the ground.

**With Hinata**

Hinata had just finished talking with her father. He asked her all kinds of questions about the boy but she never responded to them. After an hour of arguing and questions asked, he let her go to her room. Hinata was still upset by what Naruto told her it was truly the saddest thing she had ever heard.

Just before she got to Hinata reached her room Hanabi came out of nowhere and bombarded her with questions about the boy. But there was one question that stuck out from the others.

"Did you like the kissing?" She asked excitedly.

Hinata's face suddenly turned as red as a tomato. She didn't answer her sister. She just smiled and walked into her room and shut the door behind her.

A few hours had passed and Hinata was laying in her bed. The sun itself was about to go down. She had been laying in her bed the entire time just thinking about what had happened earlier that day.

**With Naruto**

Naruto was sitting onto of the Hokage monument once more. He was looking at the sunset. His attention turned towards the front gate of the village. A gate appeared out of no where directly in front of the front gate of the village.

Naruto knew who they were, they were messengers from spirit world no doubt asking them to use this village as a base of operations. They were most likely going to all the different human villages and lands doing the same in hopes of gaining their support in what was to come.

"So the war might start sooner than I expected," he said to himself.

Naruto had planned to leave the village tonight and visit again at a later date but with their arrival he couldn't leave. He wouldn't leave Hinata alone with those people.

End chapter

Hope you enjoyed please take the time to review :)

Thank you to all those who leave reviews as I do take the time to read them all and I thoroughly enjoy reading what you the readers have to say. :)

Now please hit the review button and tell me what you think of the chapter.

Please do check out my other two stories I'm currently putting my efforts into Jiraiya's Last Student and The Animal I've Become


	4. Chapter 4

The Demon King

No I don't own Naruto

Hinata was wearing a light jacket today she sighed she hadn't seen Naruto so far. After that incident yesterday, he seemed to have disappeared again. She sat alone at Ichiraku's, eating a bowl of miso. She was a bit glad that Kiba was admitted to the hospital last night. Too bad he would be back out Tomorrow.

Hinata looked around a group of around two hundred people from the spirit world arrived early that morning. She wondered if that was the reason why she hadn't seen Naruto today.

She quickly finished her breakfast and left. She could have eaten at the Hyuga estate, but she didn't want her father asking her a lot of question while she ate. She wasn't sure if they were going to have any missions today since Kiba got hurt.

Hinata walked through the streets of the village. She was angry with Kiba. She hated the fact that he had told her father about Naruto. She was now being watched almost every minute of the day. Her father didn't say she was going to be watched, but she knew he had assigned some of the branch members to do just that.

As she was walking, she ran into Kurenai.

"Hi Kurenai-neechan! Are we going on any missions today?" Hinata asked.

"I'm not sure Hinata, maybe. Now, what is this about you going out on a date with a boy?"

Hinata blushed fiercely at her sensei's question. "Well... I... umm... it's..."

Hinata wasn't really sure if it was a date. He did pay for her meal, and he did kiss her. When she thought about the kiss, she completely spaced out.

"Hinata? Earth to Hinata! Are you there?" Kurenai said as she waved her hand in front of Hinata's face a few times.

Hinata finally snapped out of it. Before she could answer, Ino Yamanaka came around the corner and spotted the two of them. She quickly ran over to Hinata and started asking questions.

"So how was the kiss?" Ino asked

Kurenai looked at Hinata strangely "Kiss?" Kurenai asked.

"Yeah I saw it. Hinata kissed that guy she was with yesterday in the barbeque place," Ino replied.

Hinata going out on a date with a boy was big news. Kissing him was even bigger news seeing as Hinata had never once shown interest in any boy her age. For Ino this was golden information that she happily spread throughout the village.

Hinata's face was so red; she looked like she was going to pass out. They were waiting for a response but Hinata wasn't about to say anything. Hinata suddenly made a break for it and ran down an alleyway. She felt so embarrassed right now, she couldn't stand it. She had never felt this way before about anything.

Ino and Kurenai just stood there.

"Was it something I said?" Ino asked.

**With Naruto**

Naruto was currently sleeping up in a tree somewhere in the village. He was having a dream about things long since passed.

**Naruto's dream**

Naruto was walking through the territory of the kitsune demons. He was walking around in a half human half demon form as most kitsune did. It had been quite some time since his last visit to this place. Of course, as he passed through the city, no one came to greet him. He sighed. Wherever he went, this was always the case.

Naruto didn't have too many friends, he could count them on both of his hands. Of course, right now they were off doing their own thing at the moment. However, they would often meet up to chat and have something to drink.

Naruto sighed; once more, he had hoped that when he came back someone would actually talk to him. Although the last time he came they did the same thing, even if it was over two hundred years ago. He could hear their whispered talks as he walked passed homes. He had long since forgotten the reason most demons hid from him. Of course, every now and then someone would come to challenge him to a fight. Naruto did love a good fight.

Naruto stopped in front of an estate, the estate was of the leader of the kitsune. This place had once been his home, but that was a very long time ago. He had passed the mantel to a younger kitsune ages ago. There were two guards at the front gate. They said nothing as he passed by them.

Naruto walked through the halls. It seems everyone had already hidden away from him. He arrived in a room with a single desk in it and a single kitsune demon sitting behind it. He had short dark green hair and two tails. He was going over something and didn't notice Naruto.

"Well, well, you're keeping busy Shin."

He looked up to see Naruto.

"It's been some time Naruto. How have you been?"

"Fine I guess. I came to see if these rumors of war were true."

Shin looked down. "I'm afraid so. The war with the spirit realm will begin soon." Shin looked back up at Naruto. "Will you join?"

"No. This war has nothing to do with me. I will not be joining in this war."

"We need a leader Naruto, someone everyone can look up to."

Naruto chuckled. "The one known as the monster among demons?"

"Naruto you were once the leader of our clan. That is until you turned over the title to me. You never told me why though."

"Balance," was the somewhat cryptic answer he gave Shin.

"What do you mean balance?"

"There must always be a balance between the clans and even the realms. I was far too powerful. I disrupted this balance that should always be kept. Therefore, I left. In addition, I left you in charge. You were powerful and well respected, while I was just feared."

"You ruined your own life just to balance the scales of power?"

Naruto sighed. "My life was nothing more than it is now even before that time. No family to call my own and no one to really talk with other than you Shin."

"Naruto, for as long as I can remember, you have been called the strongest among demons. You could have become king of this world. Why didn't you?"

"Because I just wanted to be left alone. I may be the strongest, but I will not go where I am not wanted. It may seem kind of strange coming from me, but that's how I feel."

"Well, will you at least stay for the week and think it over?"

"Alright, I'll stay and think, but you know I rarely change my mind."

"Yes I know. Where will you be staying?"

"The forest, my being here disrupts things. If you need me, I'll be there."

Naruto was about to leave when a small girl with dark green hair and four tails ran into the room. She ran passed Naruto and jumped on Shin. Naruto just smiled.

"Gramps, can you come out and play yet?"

"I'm in the middle of talking to someone Asura-chan."

"So you're finally a grandfather huh? Took you long enough."

Asura eyes widened in fear and she clung to her grandfather.

"Now, now, no need to be afraid of Naruto, he's an old friend of your grandpa's," Shin said to his granddaughter

"Really?"

"Yes, of course. Have I ever lied to you?"

She shook her head.

"Well I'll leave you to have some fun with your gramps," Naruto said and disappeared from the room in a burst of flames.

Naruto arrived at the edge of the large forest; it had been ages since his last visit to this place. He walked through the calm forest to a lake at the center of this place. Every time he came here, he went to the lake. He arrived at the lake to see a female kitsune. She had long indigo hair and a single tail like most kitsune had. She was wearing a simple, yet elegant dark purple kimono. Naruto's heart was pounding. He hadn't felt anything like this before.

He was about to walk when he heard someone behind him. Shin was standing there, his granddaughter standing next to him.

"She's beautiful isn't she?" Shin asked.

"Yeah... Who is she?"

"Her name is Hitomi. She has no family and spends most of her time out here. She is a very caring individual and quite shy."

"Naruto, Naruto!"

Naruto looked around to see who was calling him.

**End of dream**

Naruto fell out of the tree and landed on his head. That was the first time he had ever seen Hitomi. Shortly after that, he began to talk with her. Then he accompanied her just about everywhere. He still didn't enter the war by the end of the week, but he had found something he had always wanted.

"Well at least I didn't watch her die that time," He muttered to himself as he was now fully awake. He got up and saw Hinata was the one who was calling him.

"Are you alright?" Hinata asked.

Naruto smiled. "Yeah I'm fine."

"Hinata," Kurenai called.

Naruto quickly turned into a small blonde fox with one tail and jumped in Hinata's arms.

"Ah, this is where you went off to Hinata," Kurenai said, then noticed the fox in Hinata's arms. "Where did you get the fox?"

"I... I found him next to this tree. When I went to pet him, he jumped into my arms," Hinata said.

"I see. Well it seems we have a mission today after all, even though we're a man down."

"Really? What's the mission?" Hinata asked.

"Well, I don't know yet. I was just rounding you and Shino up so I could get the full details of what we'll be doing."

"Oh alright." Hinata replied, accepting the answer.

Kurenai and Hinata left for the hokage's office, as Kurenai had found Shino earlier and told him to head there as she looked for Hinata. Hinata walked next to Kurenai, holding Naruto in his fox form. They traveled through the streets, seeing many of the spirit world soldiers that had arrived this morning. They wore clothes that you would see any other villager wearing. They were most likely just trying to not stick out so much. Although, that was rather difficult considering most of them had tails.

They arrived at the Hokage's off to see Shino waiting outside of her office. He nodded and walked in with his sensei and teammate.

"You needed us for a mission, Lady Tsunade?" Kurenai asked.

"Ah, yes, the mission is nothing special, really. You and your team will be heading to a port town. There have been some attacks by low class demon wolves. Your team is just to go there and drive them off."

"I see, but we aren't a full team and you want us to do this?"

"You won't be alone by the time you arrive. Team Kakashi should be there as well."

"I see. Well, I suppose we'll take the mission."

"Good, because at the moment I don't have too many teams I can send out for this type of mission. All the Chuunin and Jounin teams have been kept quite busy these days."

"I see, what about all these spirit realm soldiers I've been seeing?"

"Yes, well, they say something big will be happening in a few years, so they are preparing. That's about the extent of what they will tell me at this moment in time." Tsunade finally noticed the small blonde fox in Hinata's arms. "Hinata, I didn't know you had a pet."

"I just found him today when Kurenai-neechan was coming to look for me."

"I see. He's a cute little guy, isn't he. Anyhow, here are the mission details." Tsunade handed them a scroll with the full details. "Make sure you meet up with Kakashi before you do anything. I don't want any casualties on our side."

Team Eight left the room to go pack their things for the trip.

"Meet up at the front gate within the hour with your things packed," Kurenai stated to her team.

"Hai!" They both said and went off to their homes to pack.

The journey to the port town would take them about a day. She knew Kakashi wouldn't be there till mid day tomorrow, seeing as he and his team were sent out earlier today.

**With Hinata**

Hinata arrived at her home, still holding Naruto in his fox form. She had forgotten all about him still being in her arms. The guards looked at the fox oddly as Hinata walked past them and into the estate.

Hinata set Naruto down on her bed and began to pack. She had avoided running into her father or Hanabi, both of whom would have bombarded her with questions about the fox. Naruto watched as Hinata packed what she needed.

Naruto sat on the bed and watched her pack. He planned on going with them to the port town. As soon as Hinata was done packing, he jumped off the bed and into her pack.

"What are you doing, Naruto?"

"I'm tagging along. What does it look like?"

Hinata blushed slightly. "Oh, alright." Hinata put on her back pack and headed off to the front gate.

Hinata arrived at the front gate a little early. She sat on a roof top and waited near the gate for the rest of her team to arrive. She started to fiddle with her necklace like she always did when she waited. Hinata was wondering if liking Naruto was right. She was a demon hunter after all, or at least her clan was. But he was so much different from anyone she had ever met. Hinata put her necklace back into her shirt for now she would just see where these feelings led to.

Naruto was curled up inside her back pack, he could sense she was conflicted. There wasn't anything he could really say to help her out she just had to figure things out for herself.

Soon enough both Shino and Kurenai arrived at the front gate packed and ready to go. Hinata jumped off the building and landed next to Kurenai. Naruto's fox head popped out of her back pack.

"I see you're bringing your little pet along. Just make sure he doesn't cause too much trouble, alright?"

_'Pet?'_ both Hinata and Naruto thought.

"Uh, yeah, pet..." Hinata muttered nervously. "He won't cause any trouble, Kurenai-neechan."

Kurenai just took Hinata's word for it.

"We should get going, Kurenai-sensei. Seeing as it's already midday, we'll have to stop for the night," Shino stated, getting everyone's attention.

"Right. Let's get going then," Kurenai announced.

The three jumped into the trees and left for their destination.

With Itachi, several hours later

Itachi sighed. He was walking home after filling out his report for the day. Itachi hadn't been able to spend to much time with his fiance lately, or anyone other than ANBU for that matter.

"Why couldn't Kakashi-sempai take a gennin team next year..." Itachi muttered under his breath as he opened the front door.

Itachi only got into the house about eight feet before someone knocked him to the ground. Itachi couldn't help but smile. It was his fiance, Ayame. She was snuggling into his chest.

"Could you at least let me get into the house before you knock me to the floor?" Itachi joked.

"You were already in the house," Ayame retorted.

"Oh come now, Itachi, the girl hasn't seen you in almost a week," said a woman's voice.

A woman with long black hair came out of the kitchen. It was Itachi's mother, Mikoto.

"What are you doing here, kaasan?"

"Well I knew Ayame was lonely, seeing as your not home much these days, so I decided to come here for a visit. Although your father is still angry about this whole marriage, but he will come around to my way of thinking. He always does."

"He's just upset that Ayame isn't an accomplished ninja like some of the other kunoichi of the village. I was the one who asked her to quit. I didn't want her to die on some mission."

Mikoto sighed. "Yes, I know, and I really don't care about any of that. You two seem happy enough, so that's good enough for me. Your father is just set in his ways. I don't think he will change anytime soon."

"If that's the case, why did you marry him, Kaasan?"

"Love is love. You can't really explain it all the time," she replied nonchalantly.

Itachi got off the ground and picked Ayame up bridal style. Itachi and Mikoto walked into the kitchen. The three of them mostly talked about the wedding, as it was only a week away at this point. Then they talked about something that was not going to go over well with the Uchiha clan or the Hyuga clan.

"Kaasan, we both want Hinata to be the maid of honor," Itachi stated.

"Your father is going to go ballistic, and I don't think the Hyuga clan will be happy about that either, Itachi," Mikoto replied. "However, it's your wedding, so if you can keep them from killing each other over the issue, I don't mind."

"Who's going to be the best man?" Ayame asked. Even though the wedding was a week away, they had yet to discuss that.

"I was going to ask Kakashi-senpai, but he's off on a mission at the moment. I hope he gets back before the wedding." Itachi just remembered something. "Hinata just went off on a mission earlier in the day I hope she gets back in time as well."

"Well, that is rather problematic, don't you think?" Mikoto asked.

**With Team Eight**

Team Eight had just stopped for the night, seeing as the sun was now setting. Kurenai knew Kakashi would have only gotten the messenger hawk a few hours ago. The two teams would most likely meet at the port town around the same time tomorrow. They had already set up their tents for the night. Kurenai noticed the happy smile on Hinata's face as she cooked the meal.

Team eight really never ate the ration bars unless they had to, as Hinata would always bring ingredients to cook with. No one wanted to eat the ration bars, seeing as they tasted like dirt mixed with a little bit of flavoring. Although the ration bars supposedly came in all sorts of flavors, said flavors all tasted like dirt.

Kurenai could only wonder why Hinata looked as happy as she did. Maybe it was because Kiba wasn't eye humping her for once? Kurenai didn't really know; she was just happy to see Hinata smiling. Kurenai looked at Shino to see he was examining the bugs that were drawn to the fire. She finally noticed the fox Hinata had brought with her. The little blonde fox was curled up in a ball next to her, watching her cook. Kurenai thought the fox was a little odd, especially for being a wild animal. He didn't cause a fuss or do anything a wild animal would do.

An hour and half later, Hinata finished the simple stew she was cooking. She filled a bowl for herself and Naruto. Hinata sat down next to Naruto and put a bowl down in front of him. Shino and Kurenai both served themselves and started eating.

Naruto looked at the bowl, then looked at Hinata. Naruto stood up and began to eat the stew Hinata had given him. Naruto really enjoyed it, the stew was a lot better than what he cooked. Naruto wasn't a bad cook, it's just what she cooked was better. He finished his stew quickly and jumped into Hinata's lap, causing her to blush.

The time passed and they all turned in for the night. Naruto decided to sleep next to the entrance to Hinata's tent. Naruto waited for everyone to fall asleep before he left camp, which was around ten at night. He knew there was a small lake nearby. Naruto reached the lake it, then looked up into the sky to see an almost full moon.

He transformed into his human form and sat on a boulder near the edge of the small lake. The tree line was only a few feet from the water's edge. The night air was nice and cool a light breeze was blowing through his hair. Naruto liked things just like this; calm and peaceful. He liked a good fight, but hated war. It brought nothing but destruction and death. And soon enough he was going to be dragged into a war he didn't want to take part in. Naruto heard a twig snap, and he disappeared from sight.

Hinata came out of the tree line to see Naruto wasn't here. She could have sworn she had just seen him out here.

"Something you need, Hinata-chan?" Naruto whispered in her ear.

Hinata's face turned red as a blush appeared on her face. She backed up against the tree next to her. Naruto was right in front of her, he had a smile on his face. He asked his question again.

"Something you need Hinata-chan?"

his face crept closer to hers.

"Umm... I... was just wondering if you liked the stew?" she lied. Hinata was worried he had left or was leaving again.

"Yes I did. It was very good. However, that wasn't the reason you came looking for me, was it?" Naruto whispered. His face now and inch from hers.

Hinata looked down before responding. "N-n-no," she replied.

Naruto thought the little stuttering was kind of cute. Naruto's hand came to Hinata's chin and lifted her head up. Naruto looked into her pale lavender eyes that shined in the moon light before kissing her. When the kiss was over, Hinata wrapped her arms around Naruto and put her head against his chest.

"Now what's the matter?" he asked as his arms encircled her. "I know something is bothering you."

"I'm just not sure about this."

Naruto smiled. "You mean because I'm a demon and your from a clan that hunts demons down?"

Hinata just nodded into his shirt.

"Well I can't really make you do anything, but just go with how you feel. In the end, that's all that matters."

"What will happen when everyone finds out?" Hinata whispered.

"I won't let anything happen," Naruto said in a comforting tone.

"Why is it that everyone hates you so much?" Hinata asked. "I mean, I've heard so many stories that make you sound like a bad person. But you don't act like that at all."

Naruto sighed. "Some of those stories are true. However, most of them are false, many feared and hated me just because I was too powerful. The spirit realm was and has been plotting my death for a very long time now. Even my own people feared my power and often hid from me."

"Doesn't sound like a very pleasant life," she muttered.

Naruto chuckled. "No, I suppose it doesn't sound like a great life. Things just happen, we can't always explain the whys or hows. That saying can apply to my life. I don't remember how, why, or even when my own people began to fear my very existence. They just started to."

They just stood there in silence for a time. The cool night air passed by them. Naruto let go of Hinata and kissed her on the forehead.

"It's time you head back to the camp. I'm sure Kurenai will wake up and notice that you're gone sooner or later."

"Will you be here in the morning?"

"Of course. I'll be back at camp before everyone is awake."

Just as she was about to leave, Naruto wrapped his arms around her again and kissed her. Hinata left for camp with a small smile on her face and a very red blush.

End chapter

Hope you enjoyed please take the time to review :)

Thank you to all those who leave reviews as I do take the time to read them all and I thoroughly enjoy reading what you the readers have to say. :)

Now please hit the review button and tell me what you think of the chapter.

Please do check out my other two stories I'm currently putting my efforts into Jiraiya's Last Student and The Animal I've Become and my newest story Naruto's breaking point

One question I have why is it so many fav, the story but never review at least once? I've just really been wondering about that.

Jiraiya's last student has just been updated in the past few days so please do check it out.


End file.
